Their Happily Ever After
by jasonluvr02
Summary: Short Jason/Elizabeth fic.


_**Their Happily Ever After**_

She stared out into the crowd mentally cursing herself for coming and expecting things to be any different. She may not have been completely dropped by those that were near and dear but it was clear things were not the same and never would be again.

The ball was in full swing now couples were dancing and laughing. All she had was the glass of champagne in her hand to keep her company.

Nikolas and Emily were in their own little world as they glided across the dance floor. Being newly engaged it was expected in fact it was the whole reason for this ball and the only reason she had come at all she wanted to be supportive even if her so called best friend had not called her in months. She was actually surprised to get an invitation at all.

Just when she thought things could not possibly get worse she was once again proven wrong when Lucky walked through the door with none other than Sam McCall on his arm. Sam had come to town less than a year ago and had set her sights on Lucky the moment they ran into her at Kelly's. Her relationship with Lucky had been doomed since then. He always had a thing for the bad girl.

Seeing him with another woman did not bother her as much as it probably should have. He was supposed to be her permanent lock and all. Those two words only caused her to shudder these days, thinking how naïve she had been to expect their love to survive the test of time. How could it when she was in love with someone else and he was always looking for someone better, someone new, and anyone that was not her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Emily and Nikolas popped up beside her.

"Are you okay, it must be hard seeing Lucky here with someone else" Emily prodded. She was still very much in denial about the ended relationship. She firmly believed Sam was simply a faze Lucky was going through and soon he would be begging to get back with Elizabeth.

"Em I'm fine really. We were over long before Sam came into the picture. It just took her for us to realize it" She really just wanted to get out of here. She was not in the mood for another round of just give him time and he will come back to you.

"Liz that's not true you two are meant to be together, just give him time…."

"Stop Emily, I really don't want to go over this again. Lucky and I are through and will never be again and besides this night is about you and Nikolas not my failed relationship" she hoped Emily would just let it go for at least tonight.

"I just want you two to be happy"

"Even if that means we are with other people?" she really needed to get out of here.

"Emily," Nikolas finally speaking up "lets just enjoy our night, we should be celebrating our engagement"

Sighing Emily looked ready to argue but Nikolas managed to pull her back onto the dance floor barely sparing Elizabeth one final glance. Things had been tense since Lucky was his brother, his loyalties have been torn but Elizabeth knew he would inevitably choose Lucky's fully.

Taking the opportunity Elizabeth quickly left the ballroom never once noticing a pair of piercing eyes watching her retreating form.

Elizabeth was relieved to finally be in her apartment, alone. She had just sat down on the couch intending to watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ when a knock sounded on her door. Getting more insistent with every pound. She quickly went to the door fearing whoever on the other side may wake the neighbours with their pounding. She was shocked to find Carly on the other side.

"Where is he?" She demanded

"Hello to you too Carly, and whom is this he you are referring to?"

"Don't play games with me, where is Jason he is not with Sonny so he must be here"

"Jason?"

"I have not seen Jason since he left town 2 years ago, he's back in town?" Peering into the apartment and not seeing any signs of Jason she was satisfied that he was in fact truly not here, so without answering Elizabeth's question she turned and swiftly left.

Elizabeth stood with the door open for what seemed like an eternity mulling Carly's brief visit. Jason was back in town. When did he get back? Why had he not come to see her? She mentally gave herself a shake of course he wouldn't have come to see her she had told him to stay away from her the last time she had seen him. Told him she chose Lucky. How stupid she had been he had offered to save her, and she had refused. She knew she had broken his heart that day and she had broken her own but she always had to do the safe thing.

Only that turned out not to be the safe thing at all. Realizing she was still standing in her doorway, she turned and headed back in closing the door behind her. When she did not hear it click, she turned to see what had stopped it from closing only to come face to face with Jason. "Carly was just here looking for you"

"I know I saw her heading into your building so I waited for her to leave"

That made her smile. "Don't want to see her?"

"Not just yet,"

"I'm surprised you came to see me, how long have you been back?"

"A few days"

She finally let her eyes move from his face taking in his full appearance, and in doing so she noticed for the first time he was in a black tux instead of his normal jeans and t - shirt

"You're very dressed up, decided you hated jeans while you were gone?"

He smiled "No, I was at the ball for Emily and Nikolas' engagement"

She nodded, of course that made sense Emily was his sister "is that why you came back to town"

"Not the only reason,"

"I'm so sorry Jason"

"For what" he took in her appearance and was worried with what he saw, she looked even thinner than the last time he saw her, and tired.

"For not going with you, for hurting you, for choosing Lucky when I wanted to choose you"

He took a step forward enveloping her into a hug. "You don't have to apologize for doing what you thought was right, not to me"

She looked up and gazed into his eyes "I forgot how blue your eyes were. I missed you Jason"

"I missed you too Elizabeth I thought about you every day"

She smiled sadly, then decided that she was no longer going to do what everyone else wanted no she was going to put herself and her feelings first for once. In addition, she wanted to start right now. A chirping cut off her thoughts. She quickly realized it was her pager. She went and grabbed it off the table. Cursing she looked over at Jason. "I have to go, the hospital needs me."

"Okay, we can continue this later. I will give you a ride to the hospital"

Normally she would argue but the hope of getting a ride on Jason's motorcycle after all this time was more than she could resist so she grabbed her coat and they were out the door.

"Thanks for the ride" Elizabeth said as they stepped off the elevator

"It's about time you graced us with your presence," Epiphany said before Jason had time to respond.

Elizabeth looked at Jason apologetically before hastily saying she would see him later and scurried off to change.

Going through her mountain of charts, Elizabeth felt her mind wandering. She was so happy Jason was back she hoped this meant she would have a chance to right the wrongs she had done to him. Show him what he truly meant to her. She just hoped he was back for good and not just a short visit. Elizabeth collapsed on her couch she was exhausted and wanted to sleep for a week. As she drifted off thoughts of Jason assaulted her.

Jason walked into Jakes. Glad to be back in a familiar place, as much as he loved travelling it was good to be back. It was good to see her again. He had not truly realized how much he had missed her until he had seen her and talked to her again.

He was determined to get the girl this time. He was tired of being noble and alone. It was time to go after what he wanted put his feelings first for once in his life. He just hoped she felt the same.

It was on his third beer he realized he did not even know if Lucky was still in the picture or not besides business, and hearing about Emily's engagement he did not know any of the happenings of Port Charles since he had left two years ago. He took it as a good sign that he had not seen Lucky at Elizabeth's apartment he just hoped he was not too late to claim what was his.

It had been 3 days since Jason had shown up at her apartment, 3 days 4 hours 27 minutes 39 seconds to be exact. She had been busy at the hospital and he had not tried to contact her. Today was her first day off since the surprise visit and she was not going to let it pass by, no she was going to go find him and she knew just where to start looking.

Stepping into the smoke filled bar she was assaulted with the memory of her last visit here. Memories of Jason teaching her how to play pool, her sketching him filled her head and she smiled at the memory. Spotting Coleman behind the bar she went and asked if he had seen Jason around as luck would have it he had rented his usual room and as far as Coleman knew, was still up there.

Elizabeth's heart raced as she climbed the stairs to Jason's room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, quietly at first then a little more insistent as time passed.

Just as she was, about to give up the door flew open and there stood Jason, a shirtless Jason she amended in her mind. "Elizabeth" her name sounded like heaven coming from him. She had missed hearing him speak her name.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked once she realized she had been staring at his shirtless form way too long.

"No… No come on in," he said as he stepped aside ushering her into his room. Once inside he quickly located a shirt throwing it on. "Why did you come here?"

"I had the day off and I thought what better way to spend it then catching up with an old friend. That is unless of course you already have things to do. Which you probably do seeing as you just got back into town after so long…."Realizing she was rambling, she cut herself off "Sorry rambling again, you always did have that effect on me" she said giving a half smile

"I missed your rambling. There is nothing I would love to do more than spend the day with you but I do have to stop off and see Sonny but I am free after that. I will come pick you up at your place that way you won't have to ask for a bike ride"

"You know me so well" she gave him one last bright smile before walking out of his room.

Pulling off the helmet Elizabeth smiled her first true smile in what felt like forever. "I almost forgot how freeing that truly is"

"Glad you still love it"

"How could I not, and not to mention this view. Vista Point at night there is nothing more breathtaking"

"I can think of one thing"

There eyes met and for the first time in a long time both thought the exact same thing.

Everything was finally going to work out and they were going to get their happily ever after


End file.
